


All it took was seeing you in my shirt

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, They Know What It Means, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordless Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: After spending the day with their friends Eddie offers Buck a lift home and invites him to stay over for the night where fluff and romance ensues.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	All it took was seeing you in my shirt

The whole gang was cuddled in Bobby and Athenas backyard as they all talked around the fire-pit, Buck was sitting with his legs up on a fold up camping chair with his own blanket- because Athena warned him she wouldn’t have her blankets dragged across the ground and smelling like smoke so if he wanted one he’d have to bring his own.

Everyone around him was deep in conversation and it didn’t bother Buck that he wasn’t involved because he was staring at the crackling fire as a million different ideas were floating about in his head- You see, it was nearing Christmas, Bucks favourite time of the year, and he wanted to get Eddie something special, really special, something you wouldn’t get a friend, something that would tell Eddie, without words, how madly in love Buck was with him. 

He was so deep in thought it took a minute for him to register the hand waving in front of his face and when he looked at the body attached to the hand he saw a soft smile on Eddies face and it brought more warmth to Buck than the bright burning fire he was sat in front of. 

All Eddie wanted to ask was if he was okay and he asked if Buck wanted to get a little closer to him for warmth, which of course Buck couldn’t reject. 

It was a few hours later and everyone was saying goodbye and receiving their things in preparation to leave and Buck was leaning against Maddies car with a chill waiting for his ride home. He still wasn’t cleared to drive and Maddie had since become his personal chauffeur, at first she refused to help him, reminding him of the existence of Über but that lasted a few seconds when Buck brought up one of the thousands favours he did for her in high school because it’s just like Buck to have a list of all the favours she owes him, but won’t even make a grocery list or a list of chores. 

But this particular night Maddie was _blessed _with a day off from that new job when Eddie walked up to Buck with a small smile, asking him if he wanted a lift from Eddie and Buck knew he should’ve denied at least once for the sake of manners but he didn’t really want to test Eddies generosity and he _really _wanted to spend the extra time with him, even if only for less than 30 minutes. 

Somehow along the road home Eddie managed to convince Buck to stay with him, that they could order late night takeout and have a movie night seen as Chris was at a sleepover with a friend. It wasn’t too late, given it was winter and the sun was down by 4pm they had the fire early and Eddie knew Bucks appetite, knew that you could always count on food to bribe Buck.

Once they made it to Eddies house Buck immediately phoned to order the food and pick a movie while Eddie showered the smell of smoke off him. Buck peeked his head inside the bathroom to ask Eddie what sides he wanted Buck saw Eddie just getting out the shower and jumped back at the sight of a naked Eddie, falling to the ground like the clutz he was.

Eddie quickly came running out with a towel around his waist at the noise of Buck falling and he tried to stifle a laugh at the blushing Buck on the ground.

”C’mon Buck, you’ve seen me naked before, I’ve seen you naked before, we shower together in the locker room at the station.” Buck thought it was impossible for him to get any redder but he could tell, after hearing that sentence that he had somehow managed to. 

”S-Sorry, I came to ask if, uh, you wanted any sides?” He said, stuttering slightly as his embarrassment continues to take over Bucks ability to think straight, in more ways than one. Eddie orders the sides he wants and then insists Buck shower, he doesn’t want the smell of smoke infecting his sofa. 

He also says that Buck can borrow some of his pyjamas and Buck wants to scream for mercy but he keeps his composure and changes into the slightly too big for him clothes and walks a little shyly to the living room where Eddie is unpacking takeout.

Eddie turns to face Buck and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find the sight of Buck in his shirt cute and heartwarming, he just wishes the circumstances were a little more “boyfriendy” rather than “friendy”. He doesn’t manage to catch himself before a Buck notices he’s staring at him and Buck rubs at his arm a little self-consciously.

And then he takes a deep breath and with fake it ‘til you make it confidence, strides over to Eddie and stops right in front of him. His eyes are currently looking down until they make their way up to Eddies eyes and he gulps, Eddie watching the action and taking in all of what Buck is doing.

He sees this as his moment and tentatively reaches for Bucks face before leaning down and pressing his lips to Bucks, given them the softest kiss he’s ever given in his life, because with Buck that’s how he feels, like his heart has melted into a gooey puddle from the amazing man standing in front of him.

Eddie pulls back with a smile, a smile that is mirrored to a T on Bucks face. He pulls away from Buck and they dish out their food and before they know it they’re on the sofa watching snow buddies, he’s not surprised Buck would want to watch a kids movie, even if Chris weren’t here and honestly, it doesn’t bother him because he loves Bucks sweet and innocent side, _plus it is a good movie, _he can admit.

Once they’re finished eating and they pause the movie to tidy up their dishes they return to the sofa where Buck leans his head on Eddies lap, cheekily looking up at the adoring face and Eddie leans down to give him another soft kiss on the lips before they return to the movie, cuddled up together on the sofa, spending the rest of the night watching the buddies movies until they both fall asleep on the sofa snuggled in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god that title is so shitty but I’m god awful at coming up with titles. On another note, I think this is my fav thing I’ve ever written, it’s so cute and soft I love it and they both knew the kiss was a love confession because, uhm, they’re soulmates and can read eachother like a book. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading ❤️❤️


End file.
